Ice Queen
by Lord Cynic
Summary: AU Mudshipping oneshot. Drabble in a sense. Rated for one instance of bad language. There's only two ways to trigger the arrival of the Ice Queen. Unfortunately for her victim, she chose the second.


**Lord Cynic: **"I'm going to puke. Seriously."

**Mashu: **"Heh, heh, this was definitely fun to write. I love using fictional characters and placing them in situations like the one that you, the reader, are about to read. Even if a few of the characters are OOC. Which Mia will be. So my apologises. Oh, and sorry for the surnames. I tried to be clever and use Djinni summons. I thought they worked well… Oh, and this is my way of beating down a shipping. Sorry if this kinda offends anyone."

**Lord Cynic: **"Ugh… I hate fluff…" (_ducks out to barf_)

**Mashu: **"… Hey, that's my underwear drawer!"

**

* * *

**

**Mashu: **"I don't own Golden Sun." (_staring mortified at Cynic_) "And I no longer own seven pairs of underwear…"

**Lord Cynic: **"Ah, much better."

**Mashu: **(_teary eyed) _"How could you?"

**

* * *

**

_**Ice Queen**_

Normally, Mia Boreas wears a smile that can melt the snow clean off the frosty, far northern town of Prox. Her ocean blue eyes twinkle with warmth and kindness, and she looks at people with acceptance and cordiality. Her petite, pale hands clasp just in front of her waist as she speaks with a soft but sincere voice, unless they are outstretched in a hugging gesture towards her dearest friends.

Right now, however, that smile is turned upside-down in a tight grimace. Her eyes are hardened and narrowed, animosity and hostility being projected at her source of agitation. The same hands are clenched and by her sides, as if attempting to resist the urge to knock somebody out before they annoy her further. If possible, the aura surrounding her form is darkening and emitting a chilly force that is almost unnatural.

Oh yes, she is definitely pissed off.

Right across the street from her house in Vault is the source of her affection: Isaac Cybele. The blue-eyed, blonde-haired heart throb, her best friend, her secret crush. On a regular day, she'd be elated to see him. But not right now.

Not when there is an added presence as unwelcome to her as Garet Kirin's is to Felix Zagan's.

Feizhi Flora. The daughter of the local chi master. The girl who is currently hanging herself off of Isaac's arm. The wench who is obviously trying to seduce him. Oh, how Mia seethes with latent rage.

Right now, the glare she's giving to that foreign girl can not only melt the snow off Prox, but also the ice bergs surrounding it, engulfing the land of Weyard in a flood. That is the extent to her fury, which even rivals Jenna Zagan's when unleashed. It is truly a horrifying sight, especially considering to strangers she has a smile almost permanently plastered on her face. Only her friends (and those unlucky enough to face her wrath) know of her concealed potential for destruction.

Fortunately, there are only two ways to trigger her ire. One is to mention her deadbeat cousin, Alex Coatlicue. The other is to try and make a move on her man.

Unfortunately, for Feizhi, the second trigger is much, much more potent than the first. Especially considering the last time someone tried it… wait, they're still recovering in the local hospital.

Mia's normally tranquil eyes turn into slits on her disgruntled face as her irrational side (her inner "devil" if you will) overwhelms her rational side (likewise, her inner "angel"). If she were to be listening to the white-clad, winged figment of her imagination, she'd consider that Feizhi is new; therefore, she is not aware that Isaac is off-limits. Rather than want to beat the living daylights out of the chi girl, she'd tell Feizhi calmly that Isaac was taken.

As it is, the red-clad, horned figment of her imagination is taking over, and it has one mission: Destroy Feizhi Flora.

Mia mentally concocts many violent, disturbing methods of torture, each more absurd yet plausible than the last. She barely manages to hear Isaac's objections to Feizhi's advances, as quiet as they are.

"Sorry, I'm not interested, really. I'm flattered, but you're not my type."

Somehow, Feizhi doesn't take the hint and continues to try and court him. Anger veins throbbing constantly in her forehead, Mia considers subjecting her to several twisted forms of punishment.

That's when a more reasonable alternative presents itself. Well, why not? It will be sure to work, not to mention hilarious when Mia imagines the look on Feizhi's face. Yeah, she'll do it.

Without hesitation, Mia walks across the street, straight up to Isaac. Ignoring Feizhi's glares (and wishing she could return them with three times as much venom), she smiles sweetly at the bewildered but relieved blonde boy.

"Hi, honey. I missed you."

A peck on the cheek. A blonde's face literally going up in flames. A foreign girl staring aghast at a blue-haired girl's actions. A blue-haired girl smiling pleasantly on the outside but grinning triumphantly on the inside.

Finally, Feizhi takes the hint and departs, leaving the still-embarrassed Isaac and the rather coy Mia standing on the street, staring at each other. She knows he won't mind what she did. She did sort of save his life, and judging by his crimson complexion she deduced that he rather enjoyed it.

Eventually…

"Do… Do you want to go somewhere?"

Mia gazes up at Isaac, who's grinning in a cute fashion (oh, how she could just tackle him in a gigantic hug), scratching his cheek. She smiles wider, enjoying how red his cheeks become, and nods.

Suddenly, he bends down and kisses her cheek back, before slinging an arm over her shoulder and leading her down the street. It doesn't take long for a steady red to stain her cheeks and her heartbeat to quicken.

And so the Ice Queen is thawed by the sunshine.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mashu: **_(still teary-eyed)_"I should mention also, since I may write more in the future so I'll keep using the surnames..."

**Lord Cynic: **"Wuss.."


End file.
